


I'd Be Out of Line Telling You (You Turned Out To Be More Than I Bargained For)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: #damereydaily2020 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Allegiance (Comics), Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Widower Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: I write mostly on hotel paper/knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room.She had disappeared from Pasaana without even saying good-bye. Poe won't do the same, even though he's pretty sure that neither of them will be coming back from Exogol alive.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Muran, Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: #damereydaily2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588336
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	I'd Be Out of Line Telling You (You Turned Out To Be More Than I Bargained For)

Muran left Poe a note before every mission. Reusing and reusing the durasheet from their— _honeymoon_ , it still hurts to think the word—in that little beach hut on Gatalenta with every takeoff.

_I love you._

_See you soon._

_Out of droid grease!_

That was the last. The morning he died. _Out of droid grease._

Poe's kept the durasheet close ever since. Survived Hosnian, though the rest of their home together is gone. 

Before he takes off to follow Rey's coordinates to Exogol, Poe pulls out his stylus and pours secrets onto the durasheet. 

_Rey. Hold on. I love you._


End file.
